


Break-Up

by LocalShinigami



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Dorian and Bull are Lavellan's best friends, Ending spoilers for Main story when dating Solas, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is messing around his house, when he hears a knock on his door. Turns out it is his best friend, who has just been dumped. Dorian and Bull try and comfort their friend in her time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture on pintrest that made me laugh. Dorian and Bull were comforting Lavellan after Solas breaks up with her. It made me laugh, because in the last panel, she is telling Dorian and Bull she can't understand why she is in love with Solas, when they haven't even done much. It is was initial feelings when I first romanced Solas. I attempted to make a fun break up story, but somehow it turned out to be a bit more depressing. Ah well.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it anyways!

Dorian was having the time of his life. Bull and him had moved into the house of their dreams. Three bedrooms, two baths, study, large kitchen, backyard, large basement and a garage. Plenty of enough room for him and Bull to be able to do their own hobbies, throw parties, but small enough that the house still felt cozy with only the two of them there.  
At the moment he was working on the finishing touches. Stylish lamp for the reading corner, gorgeous blue silk curtains for living room to match Bull's dawnstone accented bookcase (Dorian had managed to convince Bull to buy the bookcase that was mainly black with accents of the dawnstone color, instead of the other one. The solid pink one had been horrendous). Some of Bull's knickknacks graced the top of the shelves. 

Dorian was adding the last piece to the living room, when there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that can be?" He mumbled to himself. A quick glance over the room showed everything was in order, he then walked to the main hall. Opening the door he saw his friend Ellana. 

She looked awful, if he was going to be honest with himself. Her black eyeliner was streaking down her face, red hiding under the black. Her nose was a cherry red color. Short black hair stuck out in all directions. Clothes that were normally straight and orderly, were crumpled. Dorian was shocked for moment. He had never seen her like this before. Quickly he jumped to his friend's aid.

"Darling," Dorian started as he reached out for her. "What happened?" He grabbed her arm and started to drag her into the house. He quickly locked the door and was helping Ellana out of her coat, when the tears started.

Ellana let out a loud sob. Slender shoulders shaking from the force of her tears. Dorian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. 

"I'm... I'm soo... sorry." Her voice was cracking. "I didn't know where else to go." Ellana continued to sob into his chest. Dorian was near panic for his friend. He could not fathom what had happened. They had just talked yesterday on the phone and everything had been fine. In fact he knew she had been planning on seeing Solas today. His brain stuttered for a moment. 

"Is Solas alright? Has something happened?" Ellana's sobs got louder for moment. She pulled herself away from his chest. Her face looked even worse. Small part of Dorian was delighted to see he was not the only one that was an ugly crier. He hated crying, mainly for that reason. It took forever to put himself back together after he had crying fit. But it was not about him right now. Ellana clearly needed him.

"He," Ellana took a deep breath, stopping a sob. Dorian noticed that even her pointed ears had gone red. "He broke up with me." She rushed out as the tears come back to her eyes. Dorian was stunned. Broke up, he thought. 

"That doesn't make any sense. That man clearly adores you." Dorian gently placed his hand on Ellana's back, leading the female elf towards the living room. Reaching the living room, he continued to guide her towards the couch. Sitting down, Dorian pulled Ellana down next to him. Ellana quickly curled against him, her sobs starting to quiet down a bit. Bull walked in from the garage at the moment.

"Hey Dorian," Bull paused seeing the female curled into Dorian. "What the hell happened?" He questioned loudly, a growl trailing his words. He rushed to the couch, kneeling down and rubbing his large hand down Ellana's side. 

"Solas broke up with her." Dorian said, catching Bull up. "I haven't found out why yet. The poor dear has just been a mess." Dorian leaned down and nuzzled his head into Ellana's short hair. 

"I'm sorry." She croaked out again. 

"You have nothing to be sorry. You take as much time as you want. Bull and I can be patient."

"You can be patient?"Ellana and Bull both asked. Dorian glared at the both of them. 

"Of course I can. I'm patient with both your antics aren't I?" The duo chuckled at the comment. Taking a few more deep breaths, Ellana sat up. Her brown eyes never left her hands. They twisted in her lap.

"So you know how I said we were going to the park that's next to the zoo today?" Ellana looked at Dorian, then glanced at Bull. Dorian shook his head, his grey eyes never leaving her. "Well we walked around for over a hour and it had been absolutely lovely. He was holding my hand and we were talking about some of his studies, when we had gotten to that little waterfall that sits at the center of the park." Ellana paused for a moment to take a few deep breaths. Tears were threatening to spill again. Dorian reached out and placed a hand on her knee. Bull placed his hand on her other knee. Taking one last deep breathe, Ellana continued.

"We sat and watched the water for a moment, when he started to act a little weird. He kept trying to say something, but then would jump to something else." Another breath. 

"Finally he looked at me and then said 'I can't keep doing this to you. I can't be with you when I am not completely honest. I'm sorry.' He then kissed my forehead then left. I was so shocked I couldn't even move." Tears started to trail down her face again. Her hands covered her face.

Dorian and Bull could only stare for a moment. Bull was the first lean over and give her a hug. She leaned into, burying her face into his broad chest. Dorian's hand rubbed up and down her back. After a few minutes, Ellana pushed herself away from Bull.

"I have tried calling him and texting, but he hasn't answered anything. Things have been a little weird since we ended the Corypheus terrorist group, but this is just stupid." She cried out. 

Just a few months ago, The Inquisition had stopped a terrorist group called Corypheus from destroying the world by bringing the Veil down. It had taken almost two years to defeat the bastards. Not the "inner circle" would not complain too much. That was how all of them had met. They were all steadfast friends now, even with all of their differences. Dorian had included Solas on the list. 

Now though, he was pissed. He had half a mind to start calling the ass up and leaving rude messages. How could the man do that to Ellana? Dorian had seen the way the elf and looked at the woman. He was head over heels for the female; Dorian just could not believe this.

Leaving Ellana with Bull for a moment, Dorian grabbed his phone. He heard Bull call for him, but did not stop till he was in their room. Closing and magically locking the door, Dorian pulled up Solas's number. Pushing the call button he waited for the ring. 

A few seconds later, the answering machine clicked in.

"You have reached Solas." Solas's voice filled Dorian's ear. "I can't reach the phone at the moment..." There was banging sounds for a moment then there was another voice, Sera's, clicked in. "He is probably sleeping, because that is how he avoids his problems!" There was a laughter, you could hear Solas in the back, demanding that Sera return his phone. "So just leave mister stuffy a message and he will get back to you when he decides to wake up. Beep." 

Dorian was getting more pissed. He remembered that day. Solas had never had a phone before and Ellana had decided he needed one for work. Everyone had been trying to help the elf figure out how to work it. They had all laughed as Sera stole his phone mid-sentence. They could not believe he had kept the voicemail. 

Before the real beep clicked in Dorian took a deep breath then hung up. The thought had been tempting but he probably should not stick his nose into this like that. Temptation really was going to be is undoing. He chuckled to himself. There was knocking on the door. 

"Dorian please open up."Bull called out. Taking another deep breathe Dorian unlocked the door.

"You should probably take this from me." Dorian handed Bull his phone. Bull looked back and forth between the phone and Dorian. "I am likely to actually leave the ass a voice message next time." Bull gave his mage a look. "I called but hung out before leaving a nasty message. I can't promise anything if I get another chance." Dorian walked back down the hall.

"Dorian?" Ellana said from the couch.

"I'm sorry my dear. I had to remember I was an adult." He gave her dashing smile. "How about I send Bull to the store, get us a few cans of that horrible Ferelden beer he likes so much, a few cartons of triple chocolate ice cream and whip cream and we can pick some terrible movies and have ourselves a few good laughs?" Dorian placed his hands on his hips, giving Ellana another smile. Her hands came up to fiddle with her hair.

"Alright, if you don't mind. That sounds lovely."

"Of course I don't mind. You can go clean up first. I have some spare clothes you can slip into and then you can help me with a few last touches till Bull gets back."

"Thank you Dorian. Thank you Bull." Ellana's voice sounded small. Dorian and Bull shared a quick look. Neither of them had heard her sound like this. Reaching over the couch, Dorian hugged her again.

"He doesn't deserve you." He said next to her ear. Dorian felt Bull lean down next to him. 

"Dorian's right. He doesn't deserve you." Bull echoed. Wanting to lighten the mood up a bit, Dorian immediately stood up, bring his hand to his chest, striking a pose. 

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. I'm a genius." Ellana chuckled. Bull rolled his one good eye.

"Alright my little peacock." Bull gave Dorian's hip a pat. "Don't blow away our wonderful guest with your ego. I'm going to need her help eating all those cartons of ice cream."

"Who said you were getting any ice cream, you great lummox?" Dorian asked, making another face at Bull. Bull raised an eyebrow.

"The man who is buying the ice cream. I also get some beer." Dorian gave Bull a scandalous look. Ellana let out another small laugh.

"I miss hearing you two at work." Ellana commented. Bull started to walk towards the main hallway.

"You know, all you have to do is give us a call and we are more than happy to bicker for you. We are quite good at it." Dorian replied.

"Kadan, we are amazing at everything we do." Bull shouted from the front door. Both Ellana and Dorian laughed.

"To true Amatus. We are amazing." Dorian gave Ellana a wink. She shook her head at their antics. 

"Be back in a few." Bull called out as he left.

"See you in a bit Amatus." Dorian answered.

Ellana got up and walked around the couch. Slipping an arm around Dorian's waist, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, Dorian." She whispered.

"Of course, my lovely friend. Anything for you." He kissed the top of her head and lead her towards the guest bathroom. "We will get you through this."  
Ellana gave a small sigh, then snuggled closer. "You really are a great friend."

"Does that mean I get to tell Sera, Vivienne and Cassandra? Because I am pretty sure that between the four of us, we could probably do something scandalous to the man in the name of love and friendship." Ellana stumbled for a moment.

"Oh by the Creators!" She laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. This will be so much fun." Dorian laughed and started to skip down the hall. Ellana let out a groan and chased after the mage, trying to pick up the pieces for her heart as she followed.


End file.
